Trying To Forget You
by Lennatha
Summary: Serena Harvey runs away to London to forget her past with her friends. She changes her name and Identity in a way to forget. She tried to lead the new life she so desperately begged for, but there's still that one person who she can never forget...
1. Prologue

**Hey, now, if any of you are the readers of 'When Sparks Fly', I am still writing that chapter. I'm just in a bit of writers block and it's going to be awhile before the conflict will happen. I've literally just came up with this prologue and yes, if you read it all it's a Sailor Moon fic. NOT the one I started before. This is a completely different one.**

** 'Trying to Forget You' is going to be a story where Serena Harvey started out in America. Something has happened to make her leave. Yes, another one of those, but this isn't where she is a scout xD (I might make one of those later D). She leaves to London to lead a new life as Serenity Moon. It's pretty simple really, and I just felt like writing something a bit mysterious and depressing... (I was listening to depressing music...well... my brother was xD Haha... yeah)**

**So, here it is, and anyone who reads 'when sparks fly' please give me suggestions to give me the creativity I NEED. That's all for my rant. Read and Review please, kay, thanks.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of that. This will be on here either just this once, or in other chapters. I own the story line and that's about all I have to my name xD Haha. _  
**

* * *

**"Can the passengers from rows 21 to 11 please enter the plane please"** the intercom spoke and she picked up her stuff going into the long queue. She was last. Still hope that they will come and stop her from leaving them forever. It was a false hope, but she still wanted it to happen. She handed her ticket to the stewardess and sighed. They never came. _He_ never came. Her friends. Her love. They never came for her. What would she expect anyway. After what had happened. Why would they come for her? Why would they stop her? They pushed her away. _He _pushed her away. There was no longer any hope of being here anymore. London was now her home. Back with her family. Well... aunt and uncle. They were awaiting her arrival in their home after setting up the room she will now call her own untill she can get off on her own.

A small tear betrayed her and fell as she slowly headed for the doors. She leaned against the door not caring if the stewardess was asking her to go on ahead.

"Please," she asked, her voice evident of sadness, "Let me see if someone comes. I know it's annoying, but please" The stewardess nodded and returned to what she was doing.

The last person walked past her and the stewardess placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you hoped for it to happen, but I'm sorry. It's time to board the plane now" her voice was soft and sympathetic. She nodded tears soon falling. She picked up a tissue from her pocket and dabbed her eyes walking threw the doors, not hearing the please for her to wait in the distance. The doors were soon shut and locked and the stewardess had walked ahead of her. There was banging on the doors and she wanted to hope so much it was not him. She begged it wasn't, but part of her wanted it to be.

The banging continued and her muffled name could be heard. She bit her bottom lip more tears falling. _'Don't turn around. don't... it'll make it harder'_ she betrayed herself and turned to see _him._ The one who she loved and will love no other. She saw the distress, the regret, the utter sadness in his eyes as he banged on the doors screaming her name, not caring if the guards were trying to pull him back.

She gasped, fresh tears burning her red cheeks.

"I'm Sorry" she muttered and he stopped stopped the banging. He was just looking at her. His eyes begged for her to come back, begged for her not to leave, but she just stood there holding her bags tears falling down her cheeks. She shook her head and said that she was sorry again. She turned around and started to run. She could help it, she stopped once more and turned to catch a glimpse of his enchanting mid-night blue eyes and his raven black hair.

He stared at her his own tears falling and after a bit started banging on the doors.

_"Serena! Don't go! SERENA!"_ his calls made her tears not stop. She couldn't take it anymore. He had his chance and never came. If he expected her to just come running back into his arms now, then he was wrong. If he turned up just before, just before she walked through those doors then she would, but it was too late now. She couldn't do it. Not anymore. She had to start a new life.

She turned around and left. Heading into the plane and going to her seat. Her blonde hair was up in it's usual Odango's. _'Odango Atama'_ his voice echoed in her mind. They wern't even Japanese, but her friend Naru was. He heard Naru call her that when in the mood and used it as a 'cute' nickname.

No, she was getting rid of the name. She was getting rid of this girl named Serena Harvey. She wasn't going to be the innocent heartbroken fool anymore. She was going to change. She was going to forget. Forget America. Forget them. Forget him. Forget the life she once led. Forget herself. Her old self.

The plane started to lift from the plane and she looked out the window.

_'Goodbye...Darien'_ she thought watching her home disappear into the clouds as she left. She sighed and pulled the cover over the window. Her head rested on chair and she closed her eyes. In so many hours, she'll being London, Gatwick. She will not be Serena Harvey anymore.

"Wow, don't you just hate long flights?" someone said and she looked up and to the left to the person next to her. He had brown eyes and blonde hair. She smiled and nodded.

"This one will take a while though. America to England you know." she replied with a light smile and he chuckled.

"Derrek White" he held his hand out to her and she smiled and took it.

"Serenity Moon" she said and he smiled back with a nod.

"Pleasure to meet you Serenity" he threw her a smile and she chuckled.

"Pleasure to meet you too Derrek." she smiled. Serenity Moon. Her Biological Mothers name. Her new name. Her new life as Serenity Moon.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Yup, Chapter is up and more will be told. Please enjoy this chapter, even though it is mainly Luna, but it will be mainly Luna and her snooping around for what happened the Serena. Next chapter will be ALL Luna and what secrets are inside that laptop xDDD**

**Please enjoy this chapter and Review. I was actually gob-smacked with the** **reviews I ****received****. Really. I felt quite happy about that. This story will be that little but easier for me to write, because it isn't all fluff. As much as I love fluff, it isn't the easiest of things for me to write.** **So yeah, enjoy the chapter and read and review xDDD**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not Own, nor will I ever own. This will be for the rest of my chapter's that I write.**_

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**The Old And the New...**_**  
**_

* * *

"Serenity! Wake UP, you'll be late for work" a agitated voice called through and Serenity shook her head. She was awake. She was dressed. She was ready. It was strange. She felt strange. This was not her. Of course it wasn't her... Serena went a while ago. Serenity had taken over, but Serena kept coming through.

"It's harder to leave you than I thought..." she whispered and heard footsteps towards her room. She stood up and walked to the door and opened it as her Aunt was.

"Serenity... your awake... good." Luna, was a little shock, but she had to admit... she was slowly getting used to it. Serena... sorry, Serenity had moved in with them two weeks ago and she had not been the girl she once knew. This girl was more quiet... more sophisticated and more of a woman. There was no klutz attacks... No day dreaming... none of it... She remembered when Serenity walked through those doors with a male. She knew it was not this Darien from the e-mails. She remembered the last e-mail too well...

_Dear Luna, _

_I know for so long you have wanted to meet Darien Shields, but you will not meet him. Never will I want you to meet him. I know in my previous e-mail I said I would love for you to meet the male that was my enemy turned lover, but he is now neither of those. My heart cannot take staying here with him any longer and I wish to take up your offer to come stay with you, but not only will I be alone, but I will be staying in England for good. I only ask of you to let me stay for a couple months till I can afford my own place. That's all. If you cannot hold me for that long, I'll understand. Please reply soon._

_Sincerly,_

_Serena Harvey._

The e-mail was so adult, so grown up. The language was not Serena. And as soon as she came through those doors she waved good bye to the male and he had said '_good bye Serenity, It was nice meeting you'_. Serenity? She had see the blonde walk confidently to her and her husband ,Artemis, but as soon as she hugged Luna, she knew Serenity was crying. Serenity had not spoken for a few days until she had asked Luna to take her to the hairdressers. she obliged and booked an appointment for that day. Serenity did something that Luna did not expect... She had her long blonde hair cut. The odango's were gone and her hair was chopped to mid-waist and layered. Her fringe stayed in, but was layered around her face. Since the hair cut, Serenity's hair was turning lighter too. Her hair had slowly turned to a silver/white/blonde.

"I have breakfast downstairs for you." Luna said and Serenity nodded, "Oh, and Artemis said he's sorting out your name change..." Serenity just nodded again and walked down the stairs. Name Change. Why did she want a name change? To run away properly? Luna hoped nothing bad will come of her niece. She walked into the room and saw a pile of photo's by her bed. Some in pieces... Luna looked behind her and heard Artemis talking to Serenity about her name change and passport...

"What are these?" she asked herself and looked. There was a picture of Serenity and 4 other girls. "Her friends..." she whispered and picked up another. Serenity and a guy. A very handsome one at that.

Yup, she knew who it was straight away. Darien Shields. She turned to the bed and saw her laptop. Would it be bad for her to take a sneak peak at the e-mails? Maybe there was mail from her friends and... this Darien. She heard footsteps and Luna quickly placed the photo's down where they belonged and started to flatten out the bed.

"Luna," her husband said from the doorway, "She's left for work." Luna released the breath she had been holding and looked at Artemis.

"I think... I think I want to find out why she came here..." Luna said and looked to her husband. He nodded, but looked down.

"I agree, but is it wise to snoop?"

"No... but we need to... I want to find out why..." she whispered and Artemis walked over to Luna and hugged her. Luna had long curly navy black hair that went down to mid-back and Artemis had white hair that was cut short. He occasionally spiked it up. When he felt like it.

"I understand you care for Serena, but we have to let her tell us." he explained and Luna shook her head in his chest.

"She won't. I know that much. She won't say." she lifted her head and looked at the pink laptop, "I'm going to look." Her mind made up she nodded and Artemis could only nod.

"Be careful..." he said knowing that if they lost Serenity's trust, they can never earn it back. Well... with Serena they could, but Serenity... they could not.

Artemis left his wife as she sat down on the bed and turned the laptop on, preparing to search on what was to come. She was going to find out that maybe her niece has been through more than she probably let on...maybe...

Serenity walked into her new work place. She had gotten the job not long ago and it did pay quite a bit. Talk about Luck. She was working for a newspaper and was a journalist. It was fun. Some of the times. Okay, so she was only given one thing to do where it involved her going out and taking notes of the whole thing and then coming back to the office and typing it up in formal, taking it to her boss and seeing whether it was good enough. In a way... she was like an intern, but sooner or later she would be going out to find her own stories. Yup. New life. Serenity Moon. Journalist. Well... for now anyway.

She heard there were people looking for a model and now she was a mature woman, she thought she mere as well give it ago. She had been hit on by enough guys to know she was gorgeous, but what would the agency think? She will be finding out soon anyway... She had an interview in two weeks. She did book it without Luna's knowledge... but Luna will live. Hopefully anyway.

She sat down at her desk and turned her computer on. She heard a small crash and turned to see Zoicite. She raised a brow and swung her chair around to help him pick up his camera supplies.

"You alright there Zoicite?" she asked helping him up and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Thanks again Serenity, you seem to always help me there" he chuckled. She smiled and nodded.

"I guess I am." she shook her head, "Try to carry a little less... or at least watch where your walking, you always tripped around here" she said and he blushed and nodded. His masculinity and ego crushed by a little bit.

"Well, Talk later Serenity!" he called and walked off. She smiled and went back to her desk and started to spell check and read through someone's work. Zoicite... He reminded her a lot of one of her other friends. Shy, quiet, but smart as hell. She looked down thinking about her, but then shook her head and got on with the work. Serena Harvey was not coming out at work. Never. In fact, Serena Harvey should not come out at all.

"I cannot let her come out..." she muttered and shook her head, "I need a drink" she got up and went straight to the coffee machine. She was going to have a hard day today...

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Wa-hey! another Chapter!! **

**Yes, this has got an IM conversation involved. It's not revealing much, but it is revealing something along the lines that happened. Thank you to Lita Wood. xD**

**right, yes, There might be another chapter this month, but it's because I'm enjoying writing this because there isn't so much fluff... nothing wrong with fluff... I just need more mystery to write and Yeah... I need to work on 'When sparks fly' and Art home-work o.O. fun... heh, enjoy the chapter. If it's lame, do say... I don't feel I achieved that much from it, only with Luna actually Talking to Darien. So yeah...**

**Read and Review and yeah xDDD it makes me wish to write more. It actually does...**

**_DISCLAIMER:I do now own the following:  
MSN  
Sailor Moon  
Hotmail  
Or the e-mail addresses shown. They are fake. repeat: FAKE_**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Snooping...**

* * *

Luna smiled to her husband as he walked out and she sat on the bed turning the laptop on. She sat there watching it load and turn on and she turned back to the photo's she had earlier. picking them up she saw the picture of Serenity and her friends. They were in a photo booth. Serenity in the centre, a blonde to her right, a girl with short cropped black hair to her right, and a brunette holding one pony tail of Serenity's and a raven haired girl holding the other. Luna smiled. 

"Serenity, Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye." she recited in order, she had a copy e-mailed to her with the names written on the picture. She smiled lightly and saw Serenity's laptop had logged in and was awaiting Luna to do her snooping. She picked up the laptop and went to Serenity's dressing table and set up there, she would be comfortable on the bed. Well the way she was sitting she wouldn't anyway.

She sat down comfortably and scrolled around on the laptop finding MSN Messenger. Her head tilted and she clicked it. Yes, she knew what it was; she knew all to weel what it was.

Luna signed in on Serenity's account offline and saw numerous amount of people blocked. She raised a brow and scrolled over their addresses. could guess them immediately. The first two were blatantly obvious and byt the names of the others, she could guess it was Raye, Lita, Mina and Andrew. She saw that Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye and Andrew were appearing away, but Darien wasn't. _'I can go straight to the source if I want to'_ she thought and appeared online to him. She only had to wait a few seconds before a message bleeped her.

_**Darien Shields:**_

Serena, is that you?

_**Moon Bunny:**_

I'm sorry, but this isn't Serena.

_**Darien Shields:**_

If this isn't Serena, then who is it?

_**Moon Bunny:**_

I'm her Aunt Luna. I'm guessing by the name and the e-mail, your Darien Shields.

_**Darien Shields:**_

Is she okay?  
I've heard of you. Your her favourite aunt that lives in England.

And yes, this is he.

_**Moon Bunny:**_

Yes, she is doing fine, though she is not herself.

and yes, I am D

_**Darien shields:**_

I guessed she wasn't herself. She is refusing to talk to me, Andrew or the girls, but I need to know: What do you mean by 'she is not herself'?

_**Moon Bunny:**_

She's mature, not having any 'klutz' attacks, not speaking, acting like a grown woman and she's got a job where she is up on time and doing very well. Plus, she's changing her name.

_**Darien Shields:**_

I see. She's acting like the woman she can be.

Name Change?  
What do you mean?

_**Moon Bunny:  
**_Your guess is as good as mine, but I have a feeling she is trying to run away and not be found.

_**Darien Shields:**_

Luna, do you know what happened at all?

_**Moon Bunny:  
**_No, which is why I have snuck onto her laptop. I'm afraid I'm very worried for my niece and I wish to know what happened.  
_**Darien Shields:**_

I see. I'm sorry Luna, but I feel it is wrong for me to say right away. I hope you understand.

_**Moon Bunny:**_

It is fine, but I would like to know, whether it's from you or the girls.

_**Chief Lita at your service**__** Has Signed in.**_

_**Darien Shields: **_

Maybe when all the girls and Andrew are online we can have a group conversation. Not the wisest of things as they will jumped you with questions, but maybe if I talk to them in the morning I'll ask them to come online. What times are you able to come onto her laptop?

_**Moon Bunny:**_

Well, It's only the mornings for me. She doesn't get back till 3pm and I have house work to do.

_**Darien shields:**_

Ahh, I see, well, I have work in the morning so I'm afraid I have to go. It was nice talking to you Luna, Bye.

_**Moon Bunny:**_

Same here, good bye.

_**Darien Shields has signed off**_

Luna re-blocked him and then unblocked Lita. That didn't take long either.

_**Chief Lita at your service:**_

Serena! Where have you been!? We REALLY need to talk!

_**Moon Bunny:**_

Sorry Lita, but this isn't Serena. This is Her Aunt Luna. Don't worry about why I'm on her account.

_**Chief Lita at your service:**_

Ohh!! Well in THAT case. WHERE IS SHE!? IS SHE FINE!?

_**Moon Bunny:**_

Hmm, She's in England, she is fine, but as I've nto long ago said to Darien, she is not herself. Listen, I'm sorry if this sounds Blunt, but what happened?

_**Cheif Lita at your service:**_

Well, to be blunt, everyone got into a fight, there was miss understandings and Serena got the bad end of it all. That's all I'll say as it is too late for me to say anything in detail. I only came online to see if the girls were, but they're not.

_**Moon bunny:**_

A fight?  
Okay, that's all I need to know right now.

And that's fine, I'm only trying to find out what is wrong with my niece.

_**Chief Lita at your service:**_

Well, I do have this to say:

We are all planning on going to find her and talk. Hopefully she'll let us talk. Apparently when she was leaving for the plane, Darien missed her by a minute or two. He had to be dragged out by the guards and was fined 500 bucks. All that just to try and get her to listen to us, but she will not. She hasn't been online at all... wait... she blocked us didn't she?

_**Moon Bunny:**_

I see.

Yes, she did and I'm going to have to re-block you once finished talking. Sorry.

_**Chief Lita at your service:**_

Oh that's fine. I understand completely, well, I must go, I have to get up for work tomorrow. Head chief will murder me is I'm late... Heh...

Well, Nice talking to you Luna, Cya! xx

_**Moon Bunny:**_

Thank you for understanding, and have a good day at work tomorrow. Good Night.

_**Chief Lita at your service has signed off**_

Luna re-blocked Lita and then signed off of Serenity's MSN. She then turned the laptop off and placed it back on the bed and sorted the room quickly so it looked as it was before. She left Serenity's room and went down to the kitchen to start on baking cookies.

'_So something happened which led to mis-understandings, arguments and fights.' _ She thought and weighed up the ingrediants. _'What happened to lead the that? and... why were they both reluntent to say... Does Darien know what cause? or does Lita?'_ she shook her head as she mixed the ingrediants and turned the music on to get the conversations off her mind momentarily as she made her famous Moon Cookies. Serena's Favourites.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Yuppers, I've updated again... and I've proof read this a few times because it's really... a short chapter... but yeah... **

**I DO need a beta reader because really... My grama sucks... so if anybodies interesting, message me, e-mail me, or say so in a review... if you fell your good at grama... or is/are a grama 'freak' then please do say... **

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own... **_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Serenity walked through the door and cookies filled her nose. Her eyes traveled to the kitchen and Luna was stood there placing cookies on a cooling rack. Moon Cookies... Her favourite... Serenity smiled lightly and walked over to the fridge and pulled a bottle of water out.

"How was work today Serenity?" Luna asked and went to finish the drying up of the appliances she used to make the cookies with. Serenity closed the fridge and nodded to Luna.

"It was fine thank you," she said and opened her water, "How was your day?"

Well... Luna's day was mainly full of snooping through Serenity's laptop and talking to her friends back in America... Then baking cookies... Luna smiled to Serenity.

"House cleaning and cookies" she said and Serenity nodded, "Want one?" Serenity looked to the cookies and shook her head.

"Maybe Later Luna" with that she left Luna and went to her room.

Luna sighed and finished putting the cookies on the cooling rack. _'She didn't even want one...'_ she thought and sighed. She placed the items on the side and placed a few warm cookies on a plate. She pulled the milk from the fridge and then a tall glass from the cupboard. She was determined by just a little bit to get her Serena out of Serenity for a little bit.

She put the two on a tray and walked up to Serenity's room. The door was closed and the tapping of a keyboard could be heard. She knocked on the door and then slowly opened it. Serenity was laid on her bed with her pink laptop opened.

"Luna, My laptop was moved…" Luna froze, "did you have a quick clean of my room again?" she asked and Luna released a breath. She smiled and placed the tray on her bed side table.

"Yeah, I picked up your laundry" she said and motioned to the empty laundry basket. Serenity smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Luna" she then returned to her laptop and Luna sat down on the bed to see what she was doing.

"Why are you looking at a modeling site?" she asked and Serenity shrugged.

"I have an interview here I think in two weeks time…" she said and looked at her calendar, "Yep, two weeks Monday, I'll talk to my boss for the time off" she said and then clicked onto the news bulletins.

Luna nodded and smiled.

"If you want, I'll give you a lift there and afterwards go for Ice cream? Just you and me?" she asked and Serenity was silent for what seemed like ages.

"Isn't it a bit cold for ice cream? What about coffee instead?" she asked and looked at Luna with her emotionless eyes. Luna gave in a nodded.

"Sure" she smiled and stood up and left Serenity to search her news bulletins. Once Luna was gone she signed onto her own MSN and saw that all of Serena's friends were online, but blocked of course. Serenity's work colleges were online of course. She quickly changed her display name to: _**Serenity**_ and appeared online to them.

_**Molly:**_

_Serenity, did you see the big story yet? Everyone's been talking about it in a large 'convo' want adding?_

She chuckled. Molly told her everything. She reminded her of Naru… Mind you, she still spoke with Naru, just not as much.

_**Serenity:**_

_Big Story? Well, I doubt I'll be able to get it, but sure, maybe I can find out some of what it's about._

_**Molly:**_

_Sure :D_

_**Serenity has been added to the conversation.**_

_**Zoi:**_

_Hey Serenity! _

_**Serenity:**_

_Hey guys, what's this big story then?_

_**Zoi:**_

_Ahh, it's not that big, just some silly love scandal between a man and his lover. It's big though, rumor has it his lover left him because of his selfish qualities. _

_**Serenity:**_

_That's it? There must be something else to make this a BIG story guys._

_**Jed:D :**_

_Yeah, he's some big time model… and I think a CEO of a company… can't remember… Nephi, do you remember?_

_**Nephrite:**_

_It's Not Nephi! And he's just some big time model that will BECOME the CEO of this big time company… _

_**Jed:D :**_

_That's it! Yeah, he's a big time model and will be inheriting his grandfathers company. _

_**Serenity:**_

_That sounds better, so what about this love scandal?_

_**Jed:D :**_

_Well, his girlfriend/fiancée left him. He was furious and followed her to the airport apparently…_

"Airport?" Serenity said out loud… "It couldn't be… but… No… it can't be, he isn't a big time model… and I knew nothing about some big time company…"

_**Jed:D :  
**__And he had to be dragged out! He was jailed until his grandfather, who he had not seen in AGES, paid his bail… or something like that._

_**Molly:**_

_And then he might be transferred here… though that's just a rumor! Apparently he's been looking at places in London! HERE!!! How exciting is THAT!? _

_**Serenity:**_

_That is pretty big… Who's got the story then?_

"Serenity! I'm starting to make food, can you give me a hand!" Luna called from downstairs and Serenity smiled lightly, she loved helping out… wait… no… maybe? She rolled her eyes.

_**Zoi:**_

_We Don't know yet… the boss is telling us tomorrow at the meeting… haven't had the e-mail yet?_

_**New Message! Click To read!**_

_**Serenity:**_

_Just got it Zoicite, anyway, I should be going. See you at the meeting!_

_**Serenity has left the conversation.**_

_**Serenity is now offline.  
**_

* * *

**Et Voila! short and snappy chapter. So... who is this model? Is it obviously Darien? Or is it actually some love scandal? find out in the next chapter ;)**

**R&R :D  
Lennatha**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again most likely disappeared readers. It is me again. I am back. Now, this WAS** **beta read(which is where you check it for punctuation mistakes, spelling mistakes and all that sort of this, but, I had a great new inspiration somehow and had to write it all down. So... it IS beta read... but only half of it is... and if any of it doesn't sound right. It isn't supposed to be... well... her explanation anyway. the girl is... upset and angry over it all... so it's bound to sound silly... it will all come together... I have a slight story line in my head, but i would appriciate it muchly if you could give me some ideas. **

**Thanks for reading the ramble. You authoress, Lennatha**

_Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN._

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

_Much Needed Explanations... _

* * *

Serenity switched her laptop off and went downstairs and helped prepare the table with Luna. 

"Serenity… this modelling contract" she said and Serenity looked at her as she got the plates from the cupboard above the bread bin.

"I just need to do something where I can earn a lot of in come Luna," she started to explain, "I've been told to try out and if I get in I'll be able to be out of your hair and get my own place"

Luna nodded and saw Serenity had put her hair in a loose pony tail. She missed the Odango style.

"Luna this is scrumptious" Artemis explained after half eating his meal. Luna smiled to her husband and continued to finish her Tuna quiche and salad.

"Uncle," Serenity's small voice rose, "Did you find anything out about my name change?"

Artemis placed his knife and fork down and finished his mouthful. Once down he looked to Serenity with all seriousness in his blue eyes.

"I have requested it in court. They need to sign some more forms and then we find out in a few days if your request has been granted," he started and her face lit up a bit, "I'm honestly grateful and happy that Mal gave you your job, but as he said, he wants you to have an interview with him once the name change process is complete." He continued, "Though Sere, it's been bugging me for quite some time."  
"Yes Artemis?" she hated the on coming question as she could just tell what it was.

"Why the sudden name change? Not only that, personality?" and there it was, the hated question. Luna had placed her knife and fork down and nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with Artemis, Serenity, this may be a bad time, but we would like to know" she explained and Serenity had lost colour, "You do not have to tell us everything, just the basics." Serenity remained silent, her hands on her lap while she looked down to her white knuckles.

"Explain after dinner okay Serenity?" Artemis said and she nodded. They all nodded and continued their food in awkward silence.

'_Looks like I can not forget it all yet…'_ she thought as she continued to eat her salad.

After food they were all sat down on the Sofa and Serenity was sat on the arm chair looking at her lap.

"Serenity?" Luna asked and Serenity nodded.

"I guess it's about time explained everything." She started and took a breath, "Well… you know the girls Luna, and then Darien."

Luna nodded

"Yes, you mentioned them in almost every e-mail." She replied and Serenity nodded. It was time to explain.

"Well…" she paused, _did she want to tell them everything? _"They used me to get what they wanted. He used me for his own personal game. He was sleeping with other woman, including my friends, behind my back"

"And how do you know this?"

"I… I found Raye coming out of his door giggling," she started, "and she kissed him on the lips, then the next week, I saw the same thing with Mina. The following week, Amy walked out shyly and kissed him on the cheek… Lita… I just heard her giggling. I knew what it was… I never knew they could be such… such whores!" her eyebrows furrowed and she placed her head in her hand…

"Would you like a drink honey?" Luna asked and Serenity shook her head.

"They all betrayed me and I will never forgive them. I couldn't stand being around them. They never told me anything, they never even spoke to me unless it was 'shape up Serena!' or 'GROW UP'" her she clenched her fists, "they started being harsh on me, saying I was being immature and… and childish. I could do it anymore. I just couldn't! They were with Darien behind my back and then having a go at me. Raye was even all over him in front of me!" her knuckles started to go white, "So one day, I went and asked them what they were doing. They ALL turned their noses up on me and said I was being stupid. That I was a fool who knew nothing and at the rate I was acting that I didn't deserve Darien! I was upset and ran off. I ran to Darien's and walked into his bedroom to find some red-head sitting on him grinding into him. It made me sick." Her voice was dripping with pure venom.

Luna turned to Artemis and gave him a nervous look. Artemis returned that look and turned to Serenity.

"What happened?" he asked

"I left, simple as that. I ran out of the room and out of his apartment." She paused, "but he caught me by the elevator. He said it wasn't what it looked like, that he was sorry that he would never do anything of the sort to me, but the evidence was poking out of his boxers." Luna gasped at the last comment, "So I went home. I cried for who knows how many days! Each day someone was round my house, asking to see me, but I refused. I refused to see any of them. So they stayed there. They stayed for about a week. Yes, Darien and the girls camped out there on one occasion. I never went out there. I sent that e-mail to you, brought a ticket and then packed my bags. I snuck out the back way and caught a taxi to the airport with what money I had on me. At the airport I got some English cash for me to buy something at the airport and here I am. That's it. The whole thing." She stood up and placed a forced smile on her face while straightening her skirt. "I'll be going upstairs to read my assignment now. Call me down or come to my door if you need me."

Her face was an emotionless mask. Nothing was there. No hurt, no anger, nothing. She had hidden it all behind that mask.

Serenity walked away leaving Luna and Artemis together. She walked into her room and did one thing she could. Collapse onto the bed and cry into her pillow…

* * *

Read and review... You KNOW you have no other choice. -smiles- 


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, how is THIS for a long chapter? Yes yes, it IS only an MSN thing... but I needed one and I DID need something for this chapter... Why not have Luna finally talk with the rest? heh.

Anyway, this might be the last update, to this story, of this year. I need to concentrate** on 'When sparks Fly' and practising with the band I'm afraid. We are recording on the third and we are doing 6 songs in stead of 4 now... so we need double practice otherwise we're not gonna do great.**

** anyway, enough of one of my famous ramblings lulz... and enjoy the chapter!**

**_DISCLAIMER!!!!! ME NO OWNY:_**

**_MSN_**

**_SAILOR MOON_**

**_AND ANYTHING ELSE!! _except a bass guitar... **

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Moon Bunny Has Signed Online... _

* * *

_**Moon Bunny has signed On.**_

**Online:**

**Darien Shields**

**Amy Anderson**

**Chief Lita at your service**

**Raye Hino**

**Goddess of Love**

_She unblocked them all._

**Darien Shields:**

Serena? Is that you?

_Was it her? Or was it Luna?_

**Amy Anderson:**

Serena?

_Would she be talking to them now?_

**Chief Lita at your service:**

Sere?

_Would she forgive them?_

**Raye Hino:**

Serena?

_Would she listen to them?_

**Goddess of Love:**

Serena???? Please talk to us!

_Or would she block them out forever?_

_**Moon Bunny has added:**_

**Darien Shields**

**Amy Anderson**

**Chief Lita at your service**

**Raye Hino**

**Goddess of Love**

_**To the following conversation.**_

**Moon Bunny:**

This isn't Serena. It's Luna.

_It looks like she wouldn't talk to them. For now anyway…_

**Darien Shields:**

Good Morning Luna.

**Moon Bunny:**

Good Morning Darien, ladies.

**Raye Hino:**

Is this her Aunt then?

**Moon Bunny:**

Yes, this is she and I'm hoping you all know why you are online?

**Amy Anderson:**

Yes, Darien informed us earlier this morning for us. It's plenty late and we all have work in the morning.

**Chief Lita at your service:**

Well… I actually went to sleep early and set an alarm clock for earlier than the time Luna came on yesterday so i could speak with you all.

**Raye Hino:**

That's actually a good idea… are we doing this convo tomorrow?

**Moon Bunny:**

Most likely...

**Goddess of Love:**

Luna, is our friend okay?

**Moon Bunny:**

To be honest, on the outside she looks it, but inside, she is not. It was only last night she explained little bits of what happened, but then she went up to her room saying she had an assignment to research.

As Darien and Lita most likely explained, she is no longer Serena Harvey. As of tomorrow, she will be… someone else and to respect her wishes, I cannot tell you, but I can tell you this, you will be finding out soon. She is taking up a job as a model.

**Goddess of Love:**

A model!? Our Serena!? HOMIGOSH!

**Raye Hino:**

Can she even walk in a straight line wearing heals without tripping over?

**Chief Lita at your service:**

Raye! Don't be mean! She isn't Serena anymore. Right Luna?

**Moon Bunny:**

You are correct Lita and Raye, I would most appreciate it if you would not say horrid comments about my niece.

**Goddess of Love:**

That's right! You tell her Luna! Raye, from what Darien told me. I'm guessing that our little Sere can walk like a grown woman, act like a grown woman, but is no longer our Sere, she is just the appearance of our Sere, Odango's and all. :D

**Moon Bunny:**

Correct; but not completely correct Mina. Her attitude is mature, her appearance is now different. As I have said, she is not the girl you, and myself, used to know.

**Darien Shields:**

What does she now look like Luna?

**Amy Anderson:**

Did she get rid of her hair? Please tell me she hasn't!

**Raye Hino:**

Screw her hair. Has she gone on any psycho diets!?

**Amy Anderson:**

Raye! You and everyone else know that her hair was what made her Serena!

**Raye Hino:**

Yes, but it can grow back! She was skinny enough and all I did was say 'if you keep eating at this weight you'll go fat' and then pinch some skin to prove my point!

**Chief Lita at your service:**

Come on guys!

**Chief Lita at your service:**

We know you did that Raye and we know you regret that, but Amy is right.

**Goddess of Love:**

Her hair was the best.

**Darien Shields:**

Silky and long

**Goddess of Love:**

And the colour!

**Raye Hino:**

Are we done talking about her hair?

**Moon Bunny:**

I agree with Raye on her last comment I'm afraid.

**Raye Hino:**

Woo! Next topic! Serena.

**Amy Anderson:**

Raye!

**Moon Bunny:**

Anyway…

**Moon Bunny:**

Serena has trimmed her hair-

**Goddess of Love:**

WHAT!? Noooooooo!!!

**Amy Anderson:**

Mina! Shh!

**Goddess of Love:**

Sorry. Go on Luna.

**Moon Bunny:**

It's shorter, layered; and turning into a silver-ish colour…

**Raye Hino:**

That was bound to happen…

**Moon Bunny:**

What do you mean Raye?

**Raye Hino:**

I mean, her hair had always gone shades lighter. I am guessing being in England has made it happen faster…

**Amy Anderson:**

It is because her hair is so delicate… On days, her hair would be back to blonde, which was the 'wash in' hair dye she used. It's bizarre how it happens.

**Moon Bunny:**

Well, either way, her hair is now a silver-ish blonde.

**Darien Shields:**

To be honest, I noticed her hair, but I didn't think that it would actually go that sort of colour.

**Raye Hino:**

You were dating her for a couple years Darien!

**Darien Shields:**

I know… I guess I didn't concentrate that much on the colour… just the silkiness of it.

**Chief Lita at your service:**

Well, her hair did do that, I remember one time I slept over her house. She had put this mousse in and then goes wash it out. And she not long had a shower.

**Raye Hino:**

She did that at mine one time as well… I help her dry it afterwards…

**Amy Anderson:**

Same… We used two hair dryers and then curled it.

**Goddess of Love:**

Oh yeah! I remember seeing her in the street with the curly hair! It was so pretty! She looked so innocent!

**Darien Shields:**

I remember seeing her with curls in her Odango's one day…

**Amy Anderson:**

She had put her hair up in Odango's? I'm not surprised really… It was a simple hair style to keep that hair out of her face…

**Goddess of Love:**

I swear it touched the ground when not up… in fact… I bet it does!

**Moon Bunny:**

It did, but not anymore. It now goes mid-waist.

**Goddess of Love:**

WHAT!? SHE CUT IT!?

**Chief Lita at your service:**

WHY CUT IT!?

**Raye Hino:**

Luna mentioned that earlier…

**Amy Anderson:**

Why would she cut the thing she took a lot of pride in?

**Moon Bunny:**

To forget her old self.

**Darien Shields:**

She must want to after what happened.

_This was it. Luna was going to make then tell her, even if they blocked her. She would keep going to find out their point of view._

**Moon Bunny:**

What DID happen Darien?

**Darien Shields:**

Well, as you know, Serena and I had been dating for around a year and a bit.

**Raye Hino:**

It was so cute! My cousin and Serena!

**Chief Lita at your service:**

Cousin!?

**Goddess of Love:**

YOUR COUSIN!? HOMIGOSH!!

**Amy Anderson:**

Darien is your cousin?

**Moon Bunny:**

Well, this is a shock.

**Darien Shields:**

And yes, she is. It turns out Raye is a distant cousin of mine.

**Goddess of Love:**

Wow…

**Darien Shields:**

Back to the topic on hand please, ladies.

**Moon Bunny:**

Yes, please do get back on that topic.

**Darien Shields:**

I had asked each girl to come over to mine so I could talk to them. Serena's Birthday was coming up and I HAD to find out from each girl.

**Moon Bunny:**

And what happened in your apartment.

_No reply for a couple minutes…_

**Darien Shields:**

We talked.

**Moon Bunny:**

Talked? What about?

**Darien Shields:**

Serena.

**Moon Bunny:**

Oh.

**Darien Shields:**

Anyway, a week later, after talking with Lita, I found out about Raye.

**Raye Hino:**

So, he and I started getting to know each other more. We were already close, but since we are cousins, we mere as well stick together right?

**Moon Bunny:**

You've lost me…

**Darien Shields:**

We are the last descendants of our family. We clung to each other for support; in some sense like that…

**Moon Bunny:**

I kind of get it. You wanted to know each other better.

**Raye Hino:**

That's it! Continue Darien

**Darien Shields:**

Thanks. Anyway, I have a feeling that Raye and I spending time together might have… disturbed Serena.

**Goddess of Love:**

She started too distant herself form us all.

**Amy Anderson:**

No sleepovers… or study sessions

**Chief Lita at your service:**

No asking for some of my lunch…

**Raye Hino:**

No more talking to us as much

**Goddess of Love:**

Just not being near us…

_Well, are these lots lying to me? It seems plausible. But I DO want to know. What did they talk about round Darien's?_

**Darien Shields:**

She didn't even speak to me at all…

**Raye Hino:**

I remember that… You were crushed…

**Moon Bunny:**

What happened?

**Goddess of Love:**

Guys, you forgot about a vital point…

**Raye Hino:**

Oh yeah… crap…

**Amy Anderson:**

Language Raye!

**Raye Hino:**

Sorry!

**Moon Bunny:**

What? What vital point?

**Chief Lita at your service:**

Before any of that happened… After we… talked with Darien…

**Goddess of Love:**

We started to see some… faults with Serena…

**Darien Shields:**

Well, you thought they were faults at the time

**Raye Hino:**

Dare, lets not get into that!

**Darien Shields:**

Well why not? You lot butted in!

**Goddess of Love:**

Guys! STOP IT!

**Amy Anderson:**

Yes, Please stop it!

**Moon Bunny:**

What happened??

**Goddess of Love:**

Anyway, we THOUGHT we were seeing faults in Serena. Her childishness, her poor grades… the fact she could never keep a job because she was always late…

**Amy Anderson:**

Correction! Her grades were brilliant for someone of her levels.

**Moon Bunny:**

Yes, I remember getting the e-mail of her grades. They were brilliant!

**Goddess of Love:**

Okay okay, minus the grades! But she couldn't keep a job and she was acting immature for her age! Or so we thought (so no being mean to me because I was the one who said it all)

**Raye Hino:**

Mina!

**Goddess of Love:**

Raye, you said half of it!

**Raye Hino:**

Because I care about her!

**Goddess of Love:**

And we didn't?

**Amy Anderson:**

Ladies!

**Raye Hino:**

I never said that!

**Goddess of Love:**

So why are you having a go at me?

**Raye Hino:**

Because I was the one who started it all! I never thought she would be fit to marry Darien if she was acting like a child half the time!

**Amy Anderson:**

RAYE!

**Moon Bunny:**

Marry?

**Raye Hino:**

…

**Chief Lita at your service:**

Well done genius! You got so worked about your squabble you said a load of crap!

**Goddess of Love:**

…What Lita said…

**Chief Lita at your service:**

No helping Mina.

**Goddess of Love:**

Sorry sorry!

**Moon Bunny:**

Marry?

**Goddess of Love:**

…Raye… answer her…

**Moon Bunny:**

Raye, what do you mean by marry?

_There was no reply for a few minutes…_

**Chief Lita at your service:**

Raye? Are you even there!?

**Amy Anderson:**

Raye! ANSWER Luna!

**Raye Hino:**

ALRIGHT! I'm here!

**Moon Bunny:**

…What happened?

**Darien Shields:**

Yes Raye, elaborate for us all.

**Raye Hino:**

Don't get cocky with me! It's not my fault! Mina got me frustrated!

**Goddess of Love:**

ME!? You started it!

**Amy Anderson:**

ENOUGH!

**Chief Lita at your service:**

…you made Amy shout… even over an IM… stop it…

**Amy Anderson:**

Very funny Lita –glares- Now, Everyone, minus Luna, shut up and let Raye explain!

**Darien Shields:**

I should totally be scared…

**Darien Shields:**

…I just said totally… how much gayer can this get

**Chief Lita at your service:**

DARIEN SHH! She'll come at you with a blue spork!

**Darien Shields:**

Spork?

**Amy Anderson:**

If you two don't shut the hell up I swear, I will not speak with you again!

_No reply for a minute…_

**Amy Anderson:**

Thank you. Raye, continue.

**Raye Hino:**

…kay…

**Raye Hino:**

Anyway. I just thought, if the two had a future, which I was confident about, then I wanted Serena to… act a bit more mature for him… the girls noticed it too, and we spoke about it and decided maybe we could make her a bit maturer…

**Moon Bunny:**

But why? Darien, were you happy with Serena the way she was?

**Darien Shields:**

It was what got me to love her.

**Goddess of Love:**

Awww! And to think… you two used to bicker like… well, just bicker!

**Amy Anderson:**

And we poked our noses in and ruined a happy couple…

**Moon Bunny:**

I'm afraid something does not add up for me… What happened at Darien's apartment?

_**Moon Bunny has been signed out of MSN…**_

"_shit" the aunt cursed and tried to sign back in… it allowed her to sign back in quickly… she added everyone back into a conversation and quickly typed:_

**Moon Bunny:**

Sorry, but Serena is trying to sign on at work… We'll discuss tomorrow! Good bye!

_She blocked them just before-_

_**Moon Bunny has been signed out of MSN…**_

_**Serenity Signed in…**_

"_Hey Zoi! You were right; someone's hacked into my MSN!" Serenity called while by her computer at work with a perplexed look…_

* * *

_You know the rules... Review me! It'll get you another chapter fools!! haha.._

_Lennatha_

_xxx _


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, its been a while... quite a bit. I have to be honest with you lot: I have been a fair bit busy. Anyway, I have my big time exams coming up, my 16th birthday and a boyfriend to take care of lol. **

**Yes, a lot has been going on with me, with study real hard to bring up poor grades to passable and hopefully A's, parents switching insurences, band getting into competitions, band getting into flaming wars over Myspace(don't ask -sweatdrop-) I've been a busy and yet, bitchy authoress :) **

**So yes, this and my other story will be put onto a hiatus. I actually almost half cried because I have been determined to not let it happen and everything, but exams,friends and family are just that bit more important at this very moment. I have another chapter being written at this very moment in time. Since I have been Ill this week, I have had more time to write up ideas that I can use for this story and a dark fic (sailor Moon one) which SHOULD be posted as soon as I have the chapter summaries sorted for me. **

** I will be posting a little summery of the story up from you very soon and possibly a prologue for people who are interested.**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASE review me so it can put a grin on my face. and hey, I'll probably write some more -grin- **

**Disclaimer: Do not own. I am only a poor silly girl with an imagination. -bigger grin-**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**_Their Betrayal_  
_Her Memory_  
**

* * *

Serenity walked through the door and dumped some shopping bags on the kitchen table. 

"Luna, I got you your shopping!" she called out and started to pack them away. Luna walked through with some ironed laundry.

"Thank you Serenity, that is most helpful, I seemed to be behind today." She spoke exhaustedly.

"Why's that?" Serenity asked looking at her from the corner of her eye. Luna paused and looked at Serenity.

"I had a phone call," she said and Serenity nodded her head, "It was from Artemis, about your name change."

"And?" her ears perked up and she looked at Luna full on.

"He just wanted to a reminder of it all and find out how I was." She lied. She would have to catch Artemis before he walked in, "How was work then?"

"It was great, I couldn't get the scoop nor was I allowed learning much more than what I know already." She said and continued to place cans into the cupboard, "not only that, someone has been able to hack into my Messenger and he/she unblocked all the people I blocked and changed my name to Moon Bunny." She rolled her eyes, "It's quite annoying really, I got signed out, then signed back in and found everything back to the way it was." Luna looked at her quizzically.

"Back to the way it was?" she questioned with a raised brow, "well, whoever it was doesn't want you to know they are hacking it." Serenity chuckled and nodded.

"Well, too late now, I'm getting a new e-mail soon anyway. My old e-mail will be gone for good-"

"Why?" Luna cut in too quickly

"Because I can get rid of those who betrayed me back in America" she spoke viciously, her eyes had darkened as she half glared at Luna, "Why did you ask?"

"Because I know your old e-mail…" Luna covered, "Will the new one be easy to remember as well?" she asked and Serenity's anger faded into a small smile.

"Of course, it will be my name," she said and turned back to placing items in the fridge.

Luna nodded and picked her basket back up and left the room hastily. Serenity was definitely not her niece that lived in America.

Serenity was sat on her bed, with her laptop on her lap, logging onto her MSN. She just couldn't think who would be hacking into her account.

"Unless one of them figured it out… it's not a very difficult password…" she muttered thinking about it, "actually… with the numbers… it's kind of difficult" she shrugged and read her e-mails, half of them from them. She didn't read them, just deleted them. After reading them all she stretched and turned her laptop off. She was tired and was in need of a short nap.

With a yawn, Serenity lay down on her bed and soon drifted into a light sleep._  
_

* * *

_"Serena! If you don't shape up soon Darien will get annoyed and leave you!" the harsh words of her closest friend, Raye, shouted._

_"Grow up!"_

_"Serena, If you fail your exams, what will you do later on in life?" Amy questioned her, "you can't just depend on your parents. You can't even depend on Darien; He will just get annoyed and leave!"_

_They all meant the same… Darien will be annoyed with her and leave… they all said he will leave her… She tried to shape up... she really did… She even started to wear her smart clothes. No bunnies, no flowers. She even tried a different hairstyle one time and they only asked her why she would even consider changing her hair style._

_Serena just could not win with her friends. _

_"Serena! You big klutz!" she heard Raye shriek at her, "Won't you just ever grow up!"_

_"I agree with Raye, You need to learn how to act more maturely, less of these klutzy moments"_

_"I mean come on Sere! Darien would want a girl who acts like a child half the time!"_

_"Especially when she dresses like one"_

_Serena looked at her friends in question. They seemed to have doubled in size, or she had shrunk, with a dark aura around them. _

_"W…why are you guys being so mean lately?" she asked them with tears in her eyes. They just rolled their eyes._

_"You're being so stupid meatball head!" raye commented._

_"Yes Serena, stop being silly and stop thinking about yourself!" Amy joined in. Serena allowed her tears to fall. She saw Mina sneer at her._

_"Oh stop crying you big baby! Grow up!" she growled. She looked to Lita for some help._

_"Don't look at me Serena! You know what I'm going to say! Think about someone else for a change!" she yelled at her. Lita yelled at Serena and it was not the encouraging kind._

_Serena did the only think she could do in a situation like that. Run. She ran from the arcade and over to the one person she wanted to talk to. Darien. _

_She had ran into the elevator and made her self suitable. The doors were see-through so she could see the different floor hallways. _

_With a deep breath she walked out of the elevator. She rounded a corner and walked to Darien's door. It was open…_

_She raised a brow and walked in and into the lounge. She saw no one. Serenity looked around and then heard a moan from his bedroom. Now this was strange. _

_"Unn Darien you bad bad boy. You have obviously missed me" a female's voice called through and Serena froze. _

_"Beryl" she heard Darien moan._

_"Nu uh you bad boy, you have to wait for that, I want my fun" she heard this 'Beryl" giggle and Serena gasped silently._

_ Serena slowly walked to the door. Each step she took brought her closer to the truth of what was happening inside. She gripped the handle tightly._

_"Beryl" he moaned and Serena felt the tears building up. She heard movement going on._

_"My Darien, that poor little virgin has kept you so frustrated hasn't she" _

_"Ber..." he suddenly moaned…_

_"Yes baby, I'm almost there… faster" Serena shook her head and pushed the door open to see the horror in front of her._

_There was Darien, lying on a bed, stark naked with a red head on top. She was gripping his shoulders tightly and grinding faster on his hard erection. Her moans were loud and her pace picked up. Darien's eyes were closed tightly his head shaking._

_"N…No!" he suddenly shouted._

_"Yes!" the red head moaned almost reaching her limit._

_Then the door slammed on the wall from where Serena had pushed it open. They both stopped and faced the door. The red head had a smirk on her face while Darien's was as pale as Serena's own face was._

_"Sere…" Darien started and Beryl looked at him then back at the pale blonde._

_"This is the virgin? What DID you see in her? She looks like a child!" she commented and Serena ran out of the room. Out of the apartment and into the Elevator._

_"Close… Close" she rapidly pushed the close door button._

_"Serena!" Darien called running to the doors slamming his hands on the glass door. Serena backed up against the door her tears falling fast._

_"It's not what it looks like!" he called and Serena only had to glimpsed at his boxers before collapsing to the ground in her tears. She had covered her face and the Elevator finally moved. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. Her friends, her love, they all betrayed her. They all…they all lost her… the only image that repeated in her head were when she opened the door and before it slammed on the wall. Those few seconds repeated. The red head grinding into Darien's hips, the moans from them both._

* * *

"NO!" Serenity sat up gripping her head as she panted heavily. Sweat and tears could be seen on her face and her t-shirt. She tried to calm her breathing. As soon as she closed her eyes, the image repeated again. She stood up and went to the shower.

* * *

So, Review PLEASE!  
-throws skittles to all reviewers!- 

Lennatha


	8. Chapter 7

**...Hey guys...I know I was saying how I had lots of free time... but... I did... and... I just didn't write chapters. I updated little bits to the chapters! and I have some chapters finished! And they are just un beta'd... like this. **

**I'M AN AWFUL AUTHORESS AND I KNOW IT!I APOLOGISE AND I GIVE COOKIES OF APOLOGIES AND LOVE YOU!**

**With a short chapter... I AM busy at the moment with having to fight for my right in subjects for college. I didn't get high enough grades -grumbles- and they aren't letting me do the subjects I am GOOD at. E.G I got a B in my Art finals! B! And they are refusing to let me continue Art. So I am fighting to get into college and stuff -**

**but yes, here's a chapter with more of the story line being unfolded... **

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**You modelled!?**

* * *

Luna stared at the passport and sighed once more. _'Serenity Moon' _It was only a name change, but it seemed like she was abandoning her fathers side of the family. Even if it was her mothers name. Her head dropped and she looked at her lap as Artemis came in a started to massage her shoulders.

"Where is she?" he asked her.

"Shopping; she wanted some things before the shoot." Her head lifted as she placed everything back into the envelope neatly, "I'll go place this on her bed."

"Luna," Artemis started as his hands left her shoulders, "Give them your e-mail so you can keep in touch with them" with that, he left her.

Luna's head snapped up. _'Why did I not think of that before?'_ she thought and rushed up the stairs to go Serenity's room. Luna placed the envelope neatly on Serenity's desk and logged onto her MSN. She once more unblocked everyone, who were surprisingly online.

**Moon Bunny has signed on.**

_**Moon Bunny has added:**_

**Darien Shields.**

**Amy Anderson.**

**Goddess of Love.**

**Leets beats your eggs.**

**Raye Hino.**

_**To the following conversation.**_

_Luna typed in her e-mail and sent out to them._

**Darien Shields.**

What is this about Luna?

**Moon Bunny: **

Sere is getting a new e-mail address. This is so you all can speak/e-mail me. Besides, I don't have to worry about sneaking on her laptop anymore.

_She heard the front door close_

"_I'm home!" Serenity shouted up the stairs and slowly started to walk up. Luna started to panic._

**Moon Bunny: **

She's back. I have to go… Good bye!

She quickly tried to block all of them and change the name as fast as she could.

"Luna? Artemis?" Serenity called once more, her voice nearer her room.

"I'm in here Serenity!" Luna called out as she shut the laptop down and close the lid. She slipped off the chair pushed it in and went into Serenity's bathroom.

"Luna? Why are you in my room?" she asked as she walked into the room seeing her laptop in the wrong place. She raised a brow at it swearing she had left that on her bed.

Luna walked out, her hair slightly messed. She looked at Luna suspiciously.

"Luna?" she slowly asked.

"I was looking for any clothes for the wash. And I thought It might have been un-safe for your laptop to be on the bed, so I moved it to the desk." She smiled and saw Serenity with a few shopping bags, "oh, what did you buy there hon?" she asked and Serenity smiled slightly.

"A few items…" she replied placing her bags on the bed, "Would you like to see? It may help me choose the items I need for my practice shoot…"

Luna smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course!" she replied brightly and took a few steps towards the bed as Serenity started to lay out items of lingerie, swimsuits and casual clothing.

"Well... they wanted some stylish yet suitable underwear, so do these look okay?" Serenity asked and Luna picked out the red, white and black.

"Let them choose from these as they are commonly used in the magazines. As for Swimsuits, you need to choose something practical yet stylish and that suits your figure." She started off pulling both the black tankini with pink straps and pink rimming the bottom of the swim shorts, and then the white bikini with red polka dots. "Now, for casual outfit, what is your target audience for this?"

Serenity thought about this and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, whether they'll supply me with it or not, this is for me to wear to the interview… so casual and stylish for the target audience of… early twenties?"

Luna nodded and pulled out a pleated black skirt that came to above the knee, the pink silk cami-top with white lace rimming the top and then walked to Serenity's wardrobe and pulled out the fitted black jacket and simple black pumps.

"Is this okay?" she asked and Serenity nodded.

"Not sure on the skirt though…" she commented, "mainly because these skirts only look good when they're short…" Luna shrugged.

"You brought it though?"

"For you…" Luna then smiled brightly.

"Oh, thank you Serenity!" she then pulled the girl into a hug and notice Serenity was stiff, so she pulled back and handed Serenity some low-rise fitted black trousers.

The blonde smiled and accepted them, placing all her clothes on her chair and then picked up her laptop. She paused.

"Luna?" she asked not looking at the slightly nervous aunt. Was it still warm from when she was on it?

"Y-Yes, Serenity?" she replied, swallowing a lump.

"What are we having for supper tonight?" she asked and Luna released her breath,

"I was thinking on Chinese take-away"

"You have take-away? I've been here for at least a month or two and you never had take-away…" Serenity replied with a risen brow.

"We do, once in a blue moon" Luna giggled slightly and then walked out the room.

Later that night Serenity had gone to pick up the Chinese. She was sat waiting in the take-away reading a magazine when he mobile went off. The blonde pulled her phone from out her pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Molly_.

"Good evening Molly," she said casually.

"Serenity, I found out the latest scam on this model from Zach earlier!" her high pitched voice with bizarre accent came through. She normally found Molly's voice to be annoying, especially when she couldn't pick out what accent it was… She'll figure it out soon… _'Wait, Zach?'_ her mind thought, she didn't know a Zach…

"Oh yeah! You didn't know! Zoicite is his MIDDLE name," Molly continued babbling like a buffoon. "He used it because he preferred it! His parents were weird and named him after some gem they like. I think…"

"Get to the point Molly" Serenity pushed the girl.

"Oh yeah! Sorry" Then Molly giggled, it sounded like Janice from 'friends' except more girly and 'teensie', "Anyway, that Model-almost CEO is coming to London for some photo shoots! Not only that! He's bringing some other models with him! Latest rumour is, he's slept or is sleeping with them as well now."

"Well, he sounds like such a delight. I cannot wait to NEVER find out who he is…" Serenity replied feeling bored and somewhat unsettling, "Well, I have to go now, talk tomorrow Molly." She hung up and shuddered. If she could, she would imitate Molly right there and then and then slam her fist into her hand and do it repeatedly till she felt better, but instead, the female stood up, strode over to the counter confidently and gracefully and smiled.

"Are you sure it's them Luna?" Artemis asked in all seriousness. What his wife was going to do would possibly ruin his business relationship with Kunzite.

"Well… I can ask quickly! Through e-mail!" Luna said biting her lip and looking at the time, "You phone Serenity and ask her to get something on the way back?" Artemis sighed, his wife was nuts sometimes.

"Go on the messenger and I'll keep Serenity busy if she returns." He said and Luna kissed him on the cheek and dashed off into the study.

_**Luna has signed online.**_

_**Luna had added:**_

**Darien Shields**

**Chief Lita at your service**

**Goddess of Love**

_**To the following conversation.**_

**Darien Shields**

Luna, I need to tell you something.

**Luna**

Oh… Well, then go ahead and I'll ask you my question.

**Darien Shields**

You wanted to ask a question? No no, go on! Ladies first!

**Goddess of Love**

Darien! Tell the women! I am SHAKING in excitement! SAY!

**Darien Shields**

-sigh- Sorry Luna.

**Luna**

-giggle- It's okay, go on, tell me :)

**Darien Shields**

Well, we're coming to London…

**Chief Lita at your service**

Isn't it great! Hi Luna, btw! xD

**Luna**

Evening Lita. The other girls are not online?

**Darien Shields**

Raye is here, her laptop won't work on my internet range…

**Darien Shields Ft. Raye Hino! Sister Extraordinaire!**

And coincidently, I have taken over his laptop. Hey girls! Amy isn't online?

**Chief Lita at your service**

LOL! No, she's working late tonight. She said something like 'if we're going to London, I need to write my notice and get some extra work in so I don't miss out!' Or something like that… I think she said she's getting Greg to write notes in class for her…

**Darien Shields**

Sorry about that, she's making food now… Sister's can be annoying…

**Luna**

-giggles-

­** Luna**

Anyway, you're coming here? That's amazing! And strangely familiar… I need to ask an important question otherwise my husband may be in trouble…

**Chief Lita at your service**

Oh! Tell him I said hi -

_Luna chuckled out loud and Artemis came in the study with a risen eyebrow._

_"Lita says hi" she said and the male smiled._

_"I say tip top, how're you mi'lady?" his British accent was strong there and Luna giggled at her husband._

**Luna**

He said 'Tip Top, How're you Mi'lady' in a strong British accent. –giggles-

**Chief Lita at your service**

Gooner! Anyway, what're your questions? I'm surprised Darien hasn't asked that… And I think Mina has finally exploded in excitemen…

**Goddess of Love**

I most certainly have NOT! I'm on the phone with Amy bribing her to come online… just for a little bit! She sounds like she is getting Angry… you can never know with Ames. ;)

**Darien Shields Ft. Raye Hino! Sister Extraordinaire!**

Just to Clarify! I have stolen his laptop and locked my self in the toilet! If I am dead YOU KNOW WHO DID IT!

**Luna**

Erm, Raye… Is your brother a model… and is about to become CEO of a company?

**Darien Shields Ft. Raye Hino! Sister Extraordinaire!**

What? How did you know?

**Chief Lita at your service**

I knew he was a model… He asked me to do some gigs with him…

**Goddess of Love**

Same! He said because I looked a lot like Sere, he wanted me to help him with a couple shot of him and his girlfriend. He didn't want to distract Serena from her 'studies' and I had experience!

**Darien Shields Ft. Raye Hino! Sister Extraordinaire!**

I have not long done a brother-sisterly sisterly magazine shoot with him! It was fun, he had water pistols and stuff.

**Darien Shields Ft. Raye Hino! Sister Extraordinaire! Whom is about to be killed. ILYALL!**

His banging has stopped… I think he's either given up or he's going to do a 'HERE'S JONNY!' I may be afraid…

**Luna**

So I am right. It is you that the magazines are talking about. Because there's no images or anything!

**Darien Shields**

That is because I told my agent not to send them any… and to e-mail them saying that my fiancé is in London working for a magazine firm and I'm going to surprise her. Did I mention he's a good friend of your husband?

**Goddess of Love**

Where's Raye? DID YOU KILL HER 'HERE'S JONNY' STYLE??

**Darien Shields**

Yes, and then locked her outside the apartment. You guys are starting you act like Serena… please don't… it's scary instead of cute.

**Goddess of Love**

Hey! I resent that! Sere and I were alike anyway! I was just more mature…

**Chief Lita at your service**

Kinda true there Dare… Anyway, Luna, you haven't spoken for a bit… you still there?

_Luna had Artemis sat down and on the phone talking to Kunzite. She was smacking a rolling pin in her hand as a threat. Once the husband hung up, she smiled brightly, handed him the rolling pin and walked off in a hurry._

**Luna**

I'm here! I was just making Artemis make a phone call. And yes, Darien, Kunzite is a good friend of my husbands… Perhaps you could help him bribe the fact that you should do a mystery shoot with Serenity… Later on of course! She's doing her photo shoot next Monday… and… it's Thursday… That's pretty soon!

**Darien Shields**

I'll talk to him when it's morning for you. I have to let Raye in and go back to work now. Good bye Luna.

**Darien Shields **_**Has signed off.**_

**Goddess of Love**

I'm off shopping! Bye girls!

**Goddess of Love**_** Has signed off.**_

**Chief Lita at your service**

Well, I have a free day… I might as well join her. Night Luna :)

**Luna**

Good night Lita! Enjoy yourself.

**Chief Lita at your service**_** Has signed off.**_

**Luna **_**Has signed off.**_

**Raye Hino **_**Has signed online.**_

_Raye blinked, seeing everyone online. She missed the last off the conversation. Damn Darien! She sighed and decided to meet with the girls at the mall later..._

* * *

If you love me at all, you'd review saying you forgive me and that I am an awful authoress who needs to get her butt into gear with these stories!

Lennatha

xxx


	9. Chapter 8

**Guess who Finally Updated an un-beta'd chapter!?!?? Meee :)**

**Right, so, I HAD sent this off to be beta'd... but that was the same night I updated 'When sparks fly' was updated.  
So... I've read through this as much as I could, trying to beta it myself and I really wanted to update because I want to put the next chapter up soon!  
This is serious though, the next chapter is... Exciting... in my opinion. I'll leave you to figure out what it is. **

**So... Does anyone read my other fics at all? Just curious... yeah, Read 'Behind the Smiles' Or even my oneshot fluffy 'Rain'  
I have other one-shots for Sailor Moon, but they need more tweeking till I give up and decide 'hell, I'll put it up and hope for the best' lol**

**Yeah... I'll stop now -sweat-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing on here!!! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight:

Modelling tips and Airport Instant Messaging

* * *

Her baby blue eyes stared at the e-mail in front of her. She blinked and a blonde eye brow rose in confusion. _'They moved the shoot to tomorrow?'_ echoed throughout her mind… She re-read the mail:

_Serenity,_

_We are sorry to inform you that we need to move your shoot forward to Saturday. Reasons for this being are because you might be a good candidate for modelling with one of out transfers from the U.S. _

_Please R.S.V.P as soon as possible if any problems in the date. _

_Thanks._

She shook her head, white blonde locks falling from her loose bun. It was a fake? It didn't really sound formal…

"And they only used my first-"

"Ms. Moon, the meeting starts in five, are you prepared?" a voice shocked her that she jumped a few feet off her chair with a squeal. The blonde looked up from the painful landing on the floor to see Zach chuckling lightly, a red tint on his face.

"Zoi! Don't scare me!" she gasped and pulled herself up. The blonde had blushed and nodded.

"Sorry, you seemed distracted, I did say your name from my desk a couple times…" he muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously. Serenity chuckled and nodded a small smile on her face.

"Sorry, I'm just confused over this mail, my shoot on Monday has been moved to tomorrow…" she blinked and shrugged.

"Oh, I know about that, you'll find out about your modelling company in the meeting, grab some note material and come on! We can get good seats if we hurry" he grinned and grabbed her arm.

Serenity chuckled at the sudden, Confidence? No, playfulness, of the shy blonde. She grabbed a laptop before being dragged off to 'meeting room 2'

Before Serenity entered the room, or be dragged into the room, a thought struck her head _'you'll find out about your modelling company in the meeting'_.

"Zoi, what did you mean I'll find out about my modelling company in the meeting?" She asked as they sat down. Zach just pressed his fingers to his lips and made a 'shh' sound when Edmund Kunzite entered the room.

Edmund Kunzite was a tall, handsome man. He had broad shoulders and a stiff frame. His long silver hair was usually seen pull back in a loose pony tail, when he was serious at work, and his piercing cornflower blue eyes shone with no emotion. He was a quiet, serious man, yet the people in the firm loved him. He had that odd smile to show he was happy. This was one of those times, oddly enough.

"Good morning everyone" he greeted and nodded to the table of eager employees waiting to hear the latest scoop. Serenity noted a difference in her boss's body language. He seemed slightly fidgety _(very out of character)_ and his eyes had that weird glint of mischief. Not only that, he had a small smirk on his firmly pressed lips every time he looked to Serenity. Had she done something?

And if that all lasted only one second, she heard everyone greet him back. She remained silent and awaited to start typing her notes.

"As you all know, there is a big story coming up" he paused, allowing the tension in the room make Molly want to pounce and murder him, "all of you have been working hard on finding information on the story and, lucky me, I have heard from his agent, that he'll be going to have a shoot at one of our employee's potentially new job" his smirk seem to grow as everyone turned and looked to Serenity, who just gulped,

"My point is, Serenity, you are going to be getting the main scoop of the situation for us." He moistened his lips and the next words made Serenity's heart jump, "Undercover"

"Un-Under cover?" he asked and he nodded, not allowing her to even think before continuing,

"Yes, I'll be giving you a set team. Zachary, Molly, you two will be working with her." They nodded and grinned to each other, not noticing Serenity's face slowly pale, "Zachary, contact Jade to come in ASAP and help Serenity train so we can guarantee she will get this job."

"What?" Serenity spluttered, but Edmund simply ignored her.

"Molly, I need you to get further gossip and info on these people and the agency to find out what it is they want to see out of Serenity. She is getting into this agency and getting a shoot with this mystery man."

"Hold on, I don't need fas-"

"Oh!! How exciting! Thanks Ed!" Molly giggled, receiving a short frown from the male.

"I need you all to help out. Remember, we are all professionals and don't work for a fashion gossip magazine, like _heat_." The room was filled with chuckles, "You're all top of the notch journalists and half of you have been on TV giving a report. So keep it up and do what you can. We don't want any other magazine getting this story!" Every nodded and began to exit the room.

Serenity was frozen. She was going for a simple shoot tomorrow and now she is going undercover, getting close to a guy _who could potentially be Darien_ and then portray him and possibly herself by putting this interview out. _'Why would I care if I betray him? He betrayed ME! He slept with that red headed SLUT! Child my arse. I'll show them! I'll-'_

"Serenity?" Edmund's cool, calm voice came through to her and she blinked to look up.

"Yes?" her voice cracked.

"You ARE okay with this right? I mean, you wanted the big opportunity to do this…" he was sounding sincere... _'scary'_

Serenity gulped and nodded.

"No-no, I'm fine! Really, just nervous. Really" she said, her voice was going from scared, angry and nervous to calm and emotionless, "I was just shocked at first I wasn't told." She gave him a professional smile and saw his masked face frown for a split second, but she could have been imagining it. _'I mean, that IS his happy face… I think…'_

* * *

Serenity sat at her desk looking over fashion sites that Molly had linked to her. The e-mail was pure ramble and Serenity had to pause and refresh her coffee twice before actually finishing it all and checking the sites. There was something wrong with that frizzy haired red-head.

The white-blonde released her long soft locks from the tight bun and allowed it to fall down her back. It had grown and inch already. She shook her head and allowed it to fall in place. She ran her hand through it a couple of times to release any tension that was on her scalp. It WAS a tight pony tail.

"Whoa…" her attention turned to Zach as he stared at her weirdly. She pushed down a blush and looked confused.

"What?" she asked

"You hair." He stated, "I've never seen it down!" she chuckled and pulled out a hand help mirror to take a look.

Her hair had gone a shade whiter as was all toloused around her heart shaped face. It waved around in a naturally perfect look, _surprisingly,_ and made her skin look more unearthly.

The blonde shrugged and chuckled.

"Well, it gets in my way, but I had it up tightly and it had started hurting" she chuckled to herself and heard Zach's chuckle soon come.

"Well keep it like that. Especially for tomorrow." He smiled and received a small one in return, "Oh, by the way, Jade is coming in an hour to take you out and give you tips for tomorrow." He grinned and turned back to his work.

Serenity inwardly sighed and nodded. It was going to be a long day.

_'Wait… didn't Darien had a model friend called Jade? Or was it Jed?'_ she thought and shrugged getting another coffee.

**

* * *

Darien Shields:**

We'll be boarding in an hour :)

**Luna:**

Have you gotten everything???

**Darien Shields:**

Of Course

**Luna:**

Good, I can't help, but worry. She won't be very warm when she sees you a lot.

**Raye Hino:**

Tell me about it. I'm crapping myself. Literally.

**Chef Lita:**

Ew. Raye!

**Raye Hino:**

She HIT me!! WTH!?

**Amy Anderson:**

Stop acting like chil- why am I typing this?

**Goddess of Love:**

I swear, one of us is acting like Serena each day! It still scares me when Raye does…

**Darien Shields:**

Tell me about it. She's been staying at my apartment for the past few days. She doesn't usually eat ice cream or junk food, and my fridge is either full of it, or completely empty.

**Goddess of Love:**

Scary in deed.

**Luna:**

It shows that you girls are missing her though.

_**Artemis has joined the conversation**_

**Chef Lita:**

Art! How are you my good ol' British bud!

**Artemis:**

Heh, ;)

I'm good thank you mi'lady. How're you lot?

**Goddess of Love:**

We're all great! Raye has walked off to get an oreo milk shake… I want a refresher one… BRB!

**Amy Anderson:**

Refresher is highly unhealthy and rather desgusting. Mint Aero is nicer…

…

BRB!

**Chef Lita:**

Ditto guys… ;)

**Darien Shields:**

We do miss her, but from what Kunzite has been saying, I'm not so sure anymore…

Well, not THIS Serena… Serenity sounds like… I don't know… I've been confused lately if I'm honest.

**Artemis:**

Don't Worry Darien, she's still there. She's just trying to not be. Serena feels that when she is Serena, she is a weak and emotional child. Whereas being Serenity, she feels like a stronger more mature woman. What she doesn't understand is that this sudden change isn't the best of things to do.

**Luna:**

Darien, Serena keeps coming through, in the littlest of ways. Serena would buy me gifts for the hell of it. Yesterday, Serenity brought me a new skirt. It may not be the bunny rabbits or the moons, but it's still a gift. Our Serena is still there, and if things go to plan, Serenity and Serena will combine.

**Luna:**

Hee, sweetie you typed that as well! –giggles-

**Darien Shields:**

Thank you. It means a lot that you two are helping. Really, it does. And Luna, I don't even know what Serenity is like, but I know that I only want my Serena. She's the girl I fell in love with. But I guess if she still cares for me in the way I do for her, I'll love her any way.

**Artemis:**

Which is why you had my approval :)

**Luna:**

Approval?

**Artemis:**

Well, you know I've been talking with Darien right? He told me about thinking of proposing and he want to ask Ken, but knew it was a bad idea and was un-keen on the idea anyway. And whilst discussing his pass port renewal, he asked me.

**Luna:**

Sweetie.

**Artemis:**

I know I know, I'll expect a rolling pin threat when I get home :) did I mention I love you?

**Luna:**

It's not gonna work. But I love you too :)

**Goddess of Love:**

Aww, I LOVE married couples!

**Chef Lita:**

Especially when the Man knows his place ;)

**Goddess of Love:**

Shush Leets!

…

Even if it helps ;)

**Artemis:**

Thanks guys –sighs-

Anyway, I'm back off too work. You girls get all you things now in that special store whilst you still can!

Bye!

_**Artemis has left the conversation**_

**Amy Anderson:**

He means the That shop name!!! Right?

**Luna:**

Yup :)

We love going there. Well, I do! Big range of perfumes! xD

**Goddess of Love:**

Luna learnt a new emote!!! –Stealage-

xD

**Luna:**

I saw it used in a forum I went on for advice of rainbow cupcakes.

**Chef Lita:**

I'm a genius at them! If we meet up, I can help or show you whilst I'm over if you want!

**Goddess of Love:**

Oh My God! We all have to meet! I've haven't met you in person and yet we've been speaking ever since Serena introduced you to me!!!

**Luna:**

-giggles- Sure thing! I'll arrange a plan with Artemis tonight ;)

Anyway, I need to go. Is Darien okay? He hasn't spoken…

**Chef Lita:**

He's drinking his strawberry goo milkshake heaven xD

Bye Luna! Call my British phone when you can! I'll text you when we land.

**Luna:**

Will do. Bye girls!

* * *

**There you have it. Short and sweet. More info in the chapter and a bigger shock. Next chapter will be a bit different and probably hecktic? Not sure. It's up to you lot ;)**

**Anyway, review to your awful awful authoress and kick her butt into gear? xD**

**Lennatha  
x  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**I promised you juicy stuff and here it is. You finally find out briefly what happens truthfully. In a later chapter, I'll write it all down properly =]  
It'll be kinda wierd... lol  
Plus, it'll be in Beryl's POV so none of it's blurred and daze like lol**

**So YES! I've updated! Nope, not started the next chapter yet, I'll tell you on my profile when I do, so like I said, keep an eye out for updates on that =]  
My beta loves me =]**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Another Point Of View...**

* * *

Darien placed his laptop in his bag and leaned back in the first class airport arm chair. He looked up at the girls gossiping madly about the latest fashion and what they were going to do (as soon as they got the chance) when they arrived in London.

"I'm going shopping straight away! The British fashion is SO cute!" Mina squealed. Raye nodded in agreement. Lita somehow was more intent on another idea…

"I want to see what their top-notch restaurants are like! So girls, (and Darien) we're eating out a lot!" She grinned taking a long sip of her drink. Amy, who finally pulled her nose out from the British Museum leaflet, shook her head.

"I don't think we can afford such a thing Lita… Especially to do what we _all_ want to do." She spoke timidly. Darien smiled at this. Amy didn't want Darien to break his wallet. Which was sweet, in a way.

"It's okay; we'll be doing photo shoots out there. Plenty of money in the cards." He said and saw Amy go white. He forgot she hadn't done a photo shoot in her life. Raye was right in there.

"Don't worry Ames, you're in charge of us girls." She glared to Darien who smiled sheepishly, "Darien didn't tell you. You only do a shoot if you want."

"Shame on you, Darien" Mina said in a sing song voice. The girls laughed and Darien just shook his head with a small smile. He enjoyed being with the girls, even though as each day went on, they seemed to act more and more like his Serena; he knew it was because they missed her as much as he did. He just wished he could get her to trust him again…

"Darien! Stop brooding!" Mina's voice reached his ear, he looked up, "Yes, you. Now smile and join in with us girls! You need to update us anyway"

Darien chuckled quietly, but a screech like giggle reached his ears and the blood drained from his face. Raye's hand slapped her forehead and she hit Darien, who was gone within seconds.

The rest of the girls, however, stared blankly at the raven haired friend. Mina was first to speak:

"Erm, Pyro?" she asked, gaining the attention from Raye, "Where did Darien go?" And as soon as they said his name, she heard a loud gasp.

"Darien? You mean, Darien _Shields_?" the voice shrilled, and a red head dressed in a tight dark purple pencil skirt and a purple suit jacket that revealed a lot of cleavage (whether or not she was wearing anything underneath was debatable) appeared, seemingly from nowhere. Her long curly hair was loose and her face was covered in make-up so thick, it probably could have been chiselled off.

Raye leaned back from the redhead.

"Maybe…" she muttered and gained the woman's attention, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Raye! Darling! Are you not here with your brother? I desperately need to talk to him." She spoke with fake sincerity and took a sip from the clear golden bubbly liquid.

"Oh? Well what do you need to say? He's currently in an important conference call." Raye's sickly sweet smile could almost slap Beryl in the face.

"It was a couple of months back... He seduced me!" She paused for dramatic effect. Mina clenched her fists, something which caught Lita's attention. They both returned their focus to the girl in front of them. "He seduced me, and.... I'm pregnant with his child."

This earned gasps from the girls, but Lita was soon looking at Amy with a similar look of suspicion. Lita decided to speak first:

"What is that you're drinking? Isn't alcohol bad for the baby?" She asked. Beryl giggled and shook her head.

"Of course, silly!" The high pitched irritable giggle was heard once more. "It's just sparkling apple juice" She smiled sweetly, taking another sip. Amy smirked,

"Well, I'm afraid I can tell that you are lying, because sparkling apple juice is about two shades darker than champagne-"

"And you totally reek of the expensive stuff. We're not stupid." Mina cut in with an unimpressed look. Raye nodded and turned to face the annoyed red-head.

"Listen here, and listen good, Beryl," her voice was low and dangerous, "You try framing my brother again and not even consider to think about it thoroughly before talking to me or my friends again, I will take by that fake ruby red hair, drag you out of this room and through to economy" Beryl's face went white.

"Economy? Are you joking!?" her high pitched voice shrieked, gaining attention from other passengers waiting for their flight, "I can't be there, it's full of sweaty, fat smelly people…" She flicked some hair behind her shoulder and stood up, "Excuse me ladies." Her remark was almost snide as she turned on her heel and left.

"And there is nothing wrong with economy…" Mina muttered which earned giggles from the rest of the girls. Raye then turned to Lita and Amy,

"How did you know that it was champagne?" she asked and the two chuckled.

"Exactly what Amy said… Champagne is too light-coloured really" Lita smiled and Raye chuckled and nodded, just as Darien walked back in and sat down.

"What did she want then?" he asked and Raye shrugged,

"She needed to talk to you because she was 'pregnant' with your child." She spoke, air quoting the pregnant. Apparently Darien hadn't seen this because his face went stark white.

"W-W-What!?" he barely whispered and Raye looked to him.

"Dare, she wasn't, she was drinking alcohol… in front of us…" Darien blinked, stood up, went to the bar and soon returned with a glass of an orange-y liquid.

"What's tha- ugh! Whiskey Darien!?" the raven haired sister exclaimed and he looked to her, face still white, but his eyes were a dangerously dark blue, almost black. The man was angry. Raye just nodded and turned to her friends.

"So… places to shop?" she smiled and they got the hint and continued to discuss their plans.

* * *

They were going start allowing passengers onto the planes in thirty minutes and Darien was on his third drink and his foul mood hadn't even risen the slightest.

Raye was leant back on the arm of the chair, a leg over the other and her arms crossed. She was sporting a very unimpressed face at her brother's antics. The other girls were still talking and leaving the siblings to be in their mood. Amy noticed that the smell of the drink was not as strong as the smell of his coming from his mouth. The man was apparently a lightweight…

"Dare, you need to stop" Raye voiced Amy's thoughts. Darien turned to his sister, his eyes cold and glazed over slightly. The drink was slowly getting to his head. Was he drinking pure whiskey? "If you think I'm joking, I'm not, we gotta prepare for our landing there. Drinking is going to put you in no shape. No matter the circumstances. Save that for clubbing." She grinned, prompting her brother to place the drink down and smile at his sister.

"Thanks Raye. I guess I was in thought the whole time…" he replied and Raye smiled, leaned over and hugged him. It didn't take long for her to pull back with a wrinkled nose though.

"Wash your mouth with something, change your clothes and lets quickly buy some more for you change when we land. You stink of whiskey. Not good Dare." She pointed towards the toilets in a motherly fashion and Darien complied, wobbling off to the bathroom. Raye smacked her head and shook it.

"Someone can't handle their drink…" Lita stated and short giggles erupted from the girls. Raye shook her head with a smile then stood up to help Darien to the nearest males clothing store.

* * *

They were back within ten minutes, Darien looking in more of a daze, but not a drunken one, more confused than anything else. Raye plopped down on her side of the sofa and started packing away two shirts, two pairs of jeans, two jackets and making sure she kept a smart black one in her lap. She placed a new pair of shoes in his bag.

"Damn Raye, you're good at this…" Mina whispered and Raye smiled seeing Darien sit down with a strong black coffee.

"She should own a fashion store… she brought me two new outfits, this being on of them." He then stood up to show the girls. Black suit trousers and a black button up shirt tucked in to the trousers, in the front, with a simple belt. He then sat down and Raye handed his new fitted black blazer. "She made me pack my green one back, saying it stunk of straight whiskey…"

"Because it did, and I agree with Serena, It was ugly…" she nodded seeing his face. It had a small melancholy smile, but it faded into an emotionless mask as he continued his coffee.

Lita had something bugging her for a while now and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Darien, if I ask you something, would you promise to answer?" she asked and Darien paused for a brief moment before nodding, taking another sip of his coffee, "What's the story between you and Beryl?" She suddenly regretted asking. He looked like he wanted another drink or (by the look he was giving her) to stab her twenty times in the face.

"I made a promise.." his voice croaked and he placed the coffee down on the table, "Beryl and I did a photo shoot not so long ago and I accompanied her to a few dinners and back stage parties. I thought it was just two acquaintances maybe friends hanging out. It wasn't for her.

'Anyway, when she found out I was dating Serena, she flipped; saying 'how could I' and that she 'was better' for me. You get the gist?

'So, I explained what I thought was going on between us and she didn't like it, but said she'd accept it because she didn't want to lose the friendship. Things were fine for a year. We hung out for those odd dinners with all the models and… yeah. Normal.

'That day Serena ran to England, after you girls phoned me saying you just saw her, I was with her then. We were discussing a new shoot that she had to do and she wanted my help. Like normal, we were talking with a glass of wine.

'But yeah, then you called and I left the room to speak privately. When I arrived we continued talking and then the rest was vague, but I know what happened…"

The girls were waiting in anticipation, knowing they were about to find out properly as to why Serena left. They knew a little already, but not everything.

"Continue, please Darien" Amy pushed and he nodded,

"I ended up… with her… well… we were having sex, her on top." His head went into his hands and Lita was about to stand up, red in the face, but Mina pushed her back down.

"She _drugged_ you…" she concluded and everyone looked to her in shock, "What? It's _obvious_!"

"That she did." He smiled to Mina, "I had no control over what I was doing. It was like a hallucinogen, in a sense. I couldn't think straight, see straight and though it was vague, I knew what was happened, but I had no strength to stop it."

"Rohypol" Amy stated and the girls looked to her, "Well, the scientific name is Flunitrazepam. It's basically the drug that Darien described, to save me the trouble of confusing you all." she smiled thinly and the girls chuckled. Darien nodded.

"Exactly, but anyway, by the time Serena arrived, that was when I was the drug was wearing off. She obviously didn't put much in. Just enough for a quick, un-protected, fuck and then leave before I could realize what was going on properly."

"But because of how stupid the girl is, she didn't put much in, as you already said" Raye smiled and Darien nodded.

The rest were in silence. It was a shock to them all that someone would go that far because of an obsession. Mina then sat straight.

"And saying she was pregnant was another ploy to get you with her!" she whispered loud enough for them all to hear.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So we haven't seen the end of her…" Raye muttered and clenched her fist.

"Obviously…" Darien sighed and gulped the rest of his coffee before the stewardess's voice came through the speakers for them all to board.

Beryl, in the meantime, had managed to get another flight to avoid them…

* * *

**Yeaaah... Review?**  
**It's inspires me to write!!! :)**

**Lennatha  
XxxXxxX**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, you wanna hear something silly? I forgot I had completed this chapter a while back thinking I was in writers block....**  
**Silly right? -sweat drop-  
Anyway... Here's the latest chapter, it's short and sweet. I've noticed that all of these chapters are quite short, so I'm going to keep it as a pattern. Besides, I feel like there's going to be what... 10 more chapters left altogether? Unless I drag it out a bit more. **  
**Anyway, I'm going to start the next chapter soon. Might do it back to Luna's POV or some more instant messenger conversations between Dare, the girls and Luna. I like doing the Instant messenger because it feels like a unique writing style within the story and compared to the other stories I write.  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._**

**_

* * *

_Chapter 10:  
Meeting Jade...**

_

* * *

'Breath…Just breath…_' her thoughts echoed as she sat at her desk. Jade was going to be there any second and now she was nervous. The only reason she was nervous now and not earlier because she was still hoping the meeting was all a dream… Meeting Jade would make it reality.

Standing up, Serenity walked straight to the coffee machine. She picked up a cup and it was slapped out of her hand.

"Hey!" she turned around to see a tall, beautifully tanned male. His short bleach blonde hair was style to a wind swept look and his face was a vision of perfection. The attire was dark fitting jeans and a sky blue button up shirt, the first few buttons undone; a white round neck tank could be seen underneath.

"I'm assuming that you are Serenity Moon, and if my assumption is correct, drinking coffee is definitely not a very wise choice when we are about to get you on the cat walk and get this story" he spoke very articulately, his teeth obviously polished clean. Serenity sighed. Yay.

"You are correct and you are incorrect. Take me away from my caffeine, and there will be claws" she smiled very sweetly and he leaned back, nodding.

"Right then" she started and took her by the shoulders, spinning her around, "let's get you in a better outfit first…and much better shoes." With a snap of his fingers, a group of people rushed in, pulling her away.

* * *

In happened within seconds; She was stripped of clothing and put into a short black ruffled mini skirt, a pastel pink off the shoulder tank top and a black 2 inch thick belt around her waist with a simple buckle in the front. Being pushed in a chair, Jade was behind her with brushes and curlers.

"To be a model, you need to look like a model, and your hair needs more curls and your gorgeous eyes need defining!" he grinned, brushing through her hair and putting them all in large curlers. Three inch stiletto pumps were slipped on her feet and then her face was cleaned of any make-up.

"And she doesn't wear much, very sensible, we know what we're working with" she heard him mutter to his fellow workers.

"Hey! What's that suppo-" they were applying lip gloss to her lips, and then applying eye-shadow to her eyes.

"We are dusting a very dark grey around you upper and lower lash line. We don't use black because it's such a harsh colour and can ruin natural beauty." He explained before applying the mascara.

Her hair was out of curlers and sprayed before she was spun round to face him and he straightened her fringe and some hair that framed her face. She was then spun back round to see… somebody else…

"And voila" he smiled, his face poking out from behind her, "We have a model"

"Whoa…" was all Serenity could managed and she stood up, wobbling a bit, "Not used to this high" she winced and Jade smiled.

"Once I'm done with you, you can wear any heel and probably even play basket ball in them" he grinned and she nodded, nervously…

* * *

"Right, now take it from the top, down the cat walk, give me attitude" he commented from the end of the long table in conference room 2. The blinds were now open and everyone was looking.

Serenity took a deep breath.

"I'm allowed a coffee after this" she stated, it was non-negotiable. He just nodded with a smile and leaned back in the chair, the tips of his fingers and thumbs touching.

She nodded and started to take long, confident steps down the long table, a hand on her hip and her eyes forward. When she came near the end of the table she leaned her weight to one side, looking to opposite and repeated it before turning away and strutting down the table. As she got to the end, with a flick of her hair, he half turned back and gave a bright smile.

Jade clapped and jumped up pushing the chair back.

"Help her down, time to get some more poses in before I need to go." He stated and snapped his fingers.

Serenity placed her hands on her hips and glared daggers. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, yes" he shook his head and then pointed to Molly, "Get her a coffee will you?"

Serenity smiled and followed him out of the conference room. She saw Zach and waved, winking as she continued walking.

She saw Molly run up to her, a mug of coffee and grinned to her. Molly knew how she liked her coffee so she would have gotten it right; Black and strong.

"Thanks Mol." She said and Molly just giggled, her nasally laugh making Serenity want to cringe physically. She took a sip and sighed into the cup, her eyes closing as she savoured the taste.

"You know…" Jade drawled, "If you are to become a model, drinking coffee like you do is very bad for you _and_ it can risk ruining a reputation…" Serenity glared.

"Well, did you know (which I doubt) that before I came to England, I lived off of junk food and chocolate milkshakes… I stayed looking exactly like this, my diet may now be a healthier one, but believe me, it'll do nothing to my body." And with that, turned off and strutted away to her desk, coffee mug in hands.

Jade smirked. She was definitely getting used to the heels, and used to the walking. He pulled out his phone and looked round to see Kunzite walk out of his office and in his direction. Jade turned and crossed his arms.

"And?" he asked as soon as he walked up to his old friend.

"Stubborn." Jade pouted and leaned his weight onto his left foot.

"Just as he said she was." Kunzite smirked and Jade nodded.

"You can tell there's a definite difference though." Jade turned around and saw Serenity sitting on her chair, browsing through something on her computer. Her brows seemed to furrow together in concentration and she bit the corner of her lower lip.

"When she first arrived, she didn't speak. She was just quiet; my guess is that she was trying to figure out this new personality she has got going on." Kunzite's voice lowered. Jade nodded in agreement and sighed.

"She's still definitely this girl he fell in love with, you can tell."

"She drinks his coffee the way he likes it, she obviously can't let go." Jade nodded again in agreement, "So, is she ready for tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm going in to prep her for the shoot. She doesn't know this yet." Jade grinned, his piercing blue eyes sparkling with mischief, "and I'll put in a _very_ good word for her so there's no way they won't pick her." Kunzite nodded.

"Good. Now we'll have to make sure she'll do the shoot with Darien." He looked to Jade who was biting his lip, "Dare doesn't know, does he?" Jade shook his head, "You're an idiot." Was all he said before turning and walking off. Jade couldn't help but sigh. In about a week's time, there would be a photo shoot, and neither knew that it would be together. Serenity would be horrified and Darien would be shocked.

* * *


End file.
